Into the World of Chima/Reunite Laval and his friends
Here is how the heroes end up in Chima and Reunite Laval and his friends in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Owen and Emmet has made it out from the Vortex. Owen: Wow. I never seen that place before. Emmet Brickowski: So that's why you guys got send from that Vortex. So, are we going to a new world? Tino: Sure, Emmet. Let's go. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet and Owen jumps through the portal and arrived in the world of Chima. Wyldstyle: (pulls out her Relic Scanner out of her pocket) What place is this, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I think we're in Chima. Tino: Oh! I'd remember, we've met Laval and his tribe when we're here. Owen: You know this Dimension? Tino: '''Of course we are. We been here before this happen and I'll tell you about the Great Story and our Adventures here in Chima. '''Owen: I would love to hear a story. Emmet Brickowski: Yeah, tell us a story Tino. Tino: '''Many Centuries ago, There were no Building or Vehicles or tribes in Chima. Just and Plains and Animals that walked on all fours. One Day, the sky opened up and blessed the land pulling Mount Cavora from the heart of Chima. The water that flowed from this mountain was different. Powerful. Transformative. Full of a life force they now call Chi. Those who drank from it became smarter. More complex. Evolved. However, some in Chima chose not to embrace the Chi. They stayed simple and pure, vanishing into the Outlands, never to be seen again. These animal are now known as the Legend Beast. '''Emmet Brickowski: Wow that's amazing. Godou: It sure is, Emmet. Wyldstyle: But what about Laval and his friends? Can you tell us about them? Doraemon: '''Sure. Laval and Cragger are Best Friends and we met them at the Forever Rock. But then they have a Civil War. '''Owen: '''Over what? '''Doraemon: '''To take over Chima. Cragger team up the Wolves and Raven Tribe's to Take all the Chi from the Lion's Temple. And after that Mount Cavora got Dried up, thank to the Outland Tribe's, they Captured the Legend Beast. '''Emmet: '''Oh man. What happen after that? '''Tino: '''We went to the Outlands to save the Legend Beast. And we met Laval's Uncle Lavertus. And he is ShadoWind. '''Batman: '''ShadoWind? '''Noby: '''It was his Alter ego. And he is the Fastest Speedor racer ever. '''Batman: '''ShadoWind. He sounded just like me. '''Wyldstyle: '''So what happen to him? '''Tino: '''After we save the Legend Beast. He was left behind at the Scorpion Cave. '''Owen: '''Wait. You don't mean he's... '''Doraemon: '''What? No, he's alright. He's at the Lion's Temple now. '''Owen: '''Phew, what a Relief. '''Gandalf: '''So what happen after you save the Legend Beast? '''Tino: '''Scorm throw the Chi Orb and awake the Ice Hunter's. Saber-tooth Tiger, Mammoth, and Valtures that's trying to take over Chima and turn everything into Ice Age. '''Emmet: '''Oh No. What happen after that? '''Sue: '''We met the Phoenix Tribe's on top of Mount Cavora. So they help us to stop the Ice Hunter. '''Wyldstyle: '''Wow. What happen after that. '''Doraemon: '''We save Chima by the Great Illumination, and Chima has Solve all their Problem here and everything is Restored. And even though the Ice Hunter has turn into Good. '''Batman: '''That's some Adventures that you have in this Dimension. So where is Laval and his Friends? '''Doraemon: '''I think they are in Spiral Mountain. Let's go see them. They went off to Spiral Mountain. Meanwhile, Laval and his Friends even Ser Fangar are heading to Spiral Mountain with their Speedor and they made it to the top. '''Laval: Made it! Is this fun, right guys? Cragger: Yes, Laval. It is fun. Eris: It sure is. Oh Yeah, I have something for you guys (She show them 8 Wayfinders) Laval: '''Those are nice, Eris. Eris gives them 8 Wayfinders. '''Worriz: '''Red? That one is my color. '''Razar: '''Thank you my Friend, this charm is so Nice. '''Gorzan: '''Thanks Dude, I like this Charm. '''Bladvic: '''Thank you Eris, I really like this Charm. '''Rogon: '''Thank Eris. I like your Charm that you made it for me. '''Eris: '''Your welcome. '''Fangar: '''Dark Blue Huh? I think this one looks nice. '''Eris: '''Hope you like it. '''Laval: '''So... Why did you made this for us? '''Eris: '''If we are Friends, then that mean... We have an Unbreakable Connection. '''Cragger: '''Wow. Thank Eris. '''Eris: '''Your welcome, Cragger. Then, we cut to Tino and the gang. '''Wyldstyle: So, where are those friends of yours, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: They've got to be here somewhere. Shido Itsuka: But, where? Mana Takamiya: Look, there they are. Emmet Brickowski: Ok, I see them. Right there. Tino: Laval! Cragger! Eris! Worriz! Razar! Gorzan! Rogon! Bladvic! Laval: Hello Tino. Batman: Hi, there. You and your friends must be friends of Tino. I'm Batman. Worriz: '''Batman, we already know you. '''Batman: '''Wait, What? '''Worriz: '''You don't remember? You save us back at the Old West. '''Batman: '''What are you talking about? I didn't save you back at the Old West? '''Worriz: '''What? Guys, what's wrong with him? '''Doraemon: Oh, You see this Worriz, the Batman that you know is not with us. The Batman you met is from his Dimension. Worriz: '''Your saying the Batman we know is still in his Dimension? And the Batman that we met is from his Dimension? '''Noby: '''Yes. '''Worriz: '''Wow. Didn't see that coming. '''Gandalf: I am Gandalf the Grey. It nice to meet you. Cragger: It's an honor as well. Wyldstyle: It's been so long seen I miss you Eris. Eris: Me too, Wyldstyle. And is so good to see you too Emmet. Emmet: '''Thanks Eris. '''Owen: '''I'm Owen Grady. And I never seen a Humanoid Animals like this. '''Laval: '''Well, you met us Owen. '''Godou Kasangi: How is it been? Eris: A month. Lor: A month? Carver: Yeah. Doraemon: We've haven't seen them since our last adventure after the Great Illumination. Sneech: Oh I remember. A flashback starts. Laval: '''Well, We finally make it back down from Mount Cavora. '''Tino: '''Yeah... Laval... It's time for us to go. '''Laval: '''Your Leaving? '''Tino: '''Yeah, But don't worry we will come back soon. I Promise. '''Laval: '''I know you will. Goodbye. The flashback ends. '''Tino: Everything in Chima has been restored thanks to the Phoenix Tribe's fire Chi. Laval: I know right. Sunset Shimmer: Well, (hugs Tino) my boyfriend and I were finding the Chi with you and then the crodiles have it and we take it back. Wyldstyle: Really? How interesting. Doraemon: Yeah it is. Gandalf: I must admit this place is really nice with the magical Chi. It reminded Sunset of home. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks Gandalf. Gandalf: You're welcome, my dear. Batman: This place is like a jungle here. Owen: You're right, Batman. I wonder who does their vehicles. Tino: Just like it was yesterday. Laval: Yeah, like the Scorm tried to take the Chi. Wyldstyle: What's a Chi? Godou: '''Chi is a Source of Chima for the Animals of the world of Chima. The animal of Chima began fighting over the Chi for Power, but in the wrong hands Chi can be very Dangerous. Chi ies formed as water such as that of the Chi that flows on Mount Cavora and in the Sacred pool of Chi. Most Chi has been has been guarded by the Lion Tribes for generations and was once shared throughout the World of Chima. Ser Fangar saw Tino's Keyblade and then he got his Head hurt. '''Tino: My Gosh! What's going on?! Laval: Fangar are you okay!? Fangar got a Vision of Erapus he saw him playing chess, got a Scar from the Darkness, and he got Defeat from Someone. Fangar: '''I don't know what happen to my Head, but is not good. '''Doraemon: What happen to you? Fangar: '''I don't know, I saw that weird Sword that Tino was Holding. And then my Head Hurt. '''Tino: '''Maybe you should get some rest. '''Fangar: '''No, I'm fine. I'm fine, thank you. '''Tino: Are you sure? My keyblade might hurt you badly. Fangar: '''Kid. I told you, I'll be fine. And don't worried about me, Okay. '''Laval: So, Tino. This weapon you're holding is a Keyblade? Tino: Yes, it is. Sunset Shimmer: It can lock any keyhole, just like Sora's did. Owen: Who's Sora? Yuri: An old friend of ours. Batman: Is he a Keyblade wielder like you, Tino? Tino: Yes. Shido Itsuka: Do you think that there are other Keyblade wielders like you and Sora, Tino? Tino: '''Don't know, if we find one. '''Laval: '''So about Sora. Can tell us about him? '''Tino: '''Sure, Sora is- (And then they heard an Explosion coming from the Outlands) '''Tish: What was that?! Gandalf: I believe that explosion came from over there. Batman: Let's go! Doraemon: 'Wait! Maybe we should look with my Binoculars. '''Batman: '''Okay, that will do. Doraemon use his Binoculars and something in the Outlands '''Doraemon: '(Gasp) Guys. I think that Explosion is coming from Outlands Tribe's. And we are gonna have a war from them. '''Laval: '''What! But I thought they gave up on us? '''Noby: '''Maybe. But I think they want to have a Revenge on us. '''Laval: '''We have to tell all the Tribe's. '''Tino: '''Yeah, let's do it. They went back to their Tribe. '''Worriz: '''I'm going back to the Wolf Camp, to tell my Tribe's. '''Rogon: '''I'm going back to the Rhino Quarry! To tell everybody and my Sister! '''Gorzan: '''I'm heading back to my Village, to tell all the Gorrila, dude's! '''Razar: '''I'm going back to my Tribe's, to tell everybody! '''Eric: '''I'm going back to Eagle Spire, to tell everybody! '''Cragger: '''I'm going back to the Swamp, to tell my Parents and my Tribe's about this! '''Bladvic: '''I'm heading back to my Tribe! And this time... Nap time is... Over! '''Fangar: '''I'm heading back to my Fort to tell my tribe, the Valtures and the Mammoth about this! '''Laval: '''Good luck everyone! Time for us to tell my Dad, My Uncle and Li'ella. '''Fangar: Right. Batman: C'mon everyone. Wyldstyle: I'm right behind you, Batman. Emmet: Wait up, guys! Shido: You can't start the party without us. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer